


Time travel misadventure

by Aki_lice



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Arcas - Freeform, Humor, Other, Time Travel, background charoix, in which Akko has a thing for smart people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: Akko wasn't the brightest, and that was a fact that she herself would admit to, and so, it made sense that she would use the chamber of time, abuse its powers, and go ten years into the past, just to sneak a peek at her idol.





	Time travel misadventure

Akko wasn't the brightest, and that was a fact that she herself would admit to, and so, it made sense that she would use the chamber of time, abuse its powers, and go ten years into the past, just to sneak a peek at her idol.

What got on her so frustrated though was the fact that her idol was hanging out with someone else, and enjoying that someone's company. Her initial excitement was replaced with a frown and a wave of confusion.

Akko has been watching for a while, this was her second time coming to this time period, and of course she dragged her team with her. Lotte was hiding beside her behind the bushes, while Sucy looked around for any signs of mushrooms.

The setting was different this time, the sky was colored with shades of warm colors, and the school seemed slightly empty.

Chariot, her idol, was sitting on a bench feeling down, while a lilac haired witch stood before her, crossing her arms. It seemed like the red head was having a bad time.

Akko of course wouldn't have that! She had to go and cheer her idol and future professor up! She puffed her chest, pulled her sleeves up, and got out of the bushes only to be pulled back by her friend.

"Akko! What are you doing?" Lotte whispered in horror. "We shouldn't intervene with the past! It happened once in Night Fall where Edgar changed the past and created a completely different timeline where everyone died and- Akko?!" The poor witch's rambling and warnings were in vain as she watched her friend run away in her mouse form. She could scream internally.

Sucy came back from her mushroom hunt, and looked at Lotte in confusion, then at the mouse running towards the pair, before realization hit her.

"Oh, Akko is going to bring the end of the world." Sucy commented dryly, and sat beside the panicking witch. "I hope there are more mushrooms there."

Akko of course, wasn't going to talk to Chariot… at least not in human language maybe, but she was extremely curious about this stranger whom her idol had her eyes on. She was close enough to hear their conversation, but not close enough for them to see her.

"I messed up…" She heard Chariot said, her head looking down and her hands folded in her lap, like a child waiting to be scolded for breaking something, which, she probably did considering she was quite the troublemaker.

Akko was determined to move towards her and make her smile, even If it would mess up the timeline, but fortunately for the world, the other witch spoke.

She rested her palm on the younger witch's head and smiled as the latter looked up in confusion.

"You have to believe." The witch said, and the brunette felt like she heard that voice before. "A believing heart is your magic."

And so, it took all of Akko's will power NOT to scream.

Of course, she allowed herself to scream all night long causing Diana to come out of her dorm and go into the red team's room and create a bubble around Akko's head, making sure that her screams would not reach the world again.

"THERE SHE IS! I KNEW I SAW HER SOMEWHERE!" Akko yelled the next morning, her face glued to the glass as she stared at a specific picture of the broom relay winners.

Croix who was passing by, stopped in her tracks at the sight of her students eying her picture. She blinked in confusion, before that confusion turned into her horror at the realization that  _yes_ , her students were looking at her messy, grumpy, insufferable younger self and they probably recognize her.

" _Don't make eye contact_." She whispered to herself as she tried to walk away, only to be caught by them.

"Professor Croix!" Akko turned to her, took her by the arm with no warning, then dragged her back to where the picture was and pointed at it. "Do you know who this girl is?!"

There was nothing but silence when she asked that question, and when her friends glanced between the picture and the professor before one would sigh while the other would roll her eyes.

Croix said nothing and walked away in silence, before bumping into Chariot who almost lost her balance and ended up letting the books in her arms fall. She sighed at the mess, but decided to check on the other witch first.

"Croix? Are you okay?" She asked in concern, before her eyes widened as the older witch put both hands on her shoulders and looked at her with sheer horror.

"How did the rod choose Akko?" She asked with a low tone. "She's so dumb!" She started shaking her shoulders as she experienced a crisis. The red head could only stare in confusion and concern as she watched Croix breaking down right in front of her.

"What happened…?" Chariot asked, almost hesitant to find out. And the moment she did find out, she had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "To be honest, when I first met you I didn't know that was you because your hair was different, you cut it in your second year." She confessed, and the lilac haired witch could only stare at her in betrayal.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She stated with a blank face.

"Hey!"

"One of them is cute though, so it's okay."

"O-Oh…" Chariot looked down blushing, before remembering that she work to do and bending down to pick up the books. "Don't just distract me at work, Croix!" She said quickly, and the other witch chuckled and helped her. Once the books were in place, Croix quickly stole a kiss from the redhead, and walked away.

"Croix you can't just do that!" Chariot's face flushed, and it took her all of her willpower not to drop the books. She did have a lot of work to do thanks to the other professors slacking off.

Although, she was curious to what Akko was up to. Was she getting herself into herself into trouble? Why was she fixated on Croix's picture?

Before she could investigate, she decided to pass these books first. It was probably just curiosity, right? She wasn't planning anything right?

Chariot had a feeling that was the case, and she felt her anxiety rising slightly. Little did she know that Akko did not just make it her mission to stalk her younger self, but to also find out who the girl in the picture was.

The next day, Akko dragged her friends with her again, and she hid behind the bushes. She was watching the two talk from a distance, although Lotte did not let her get any closer, so she didn't hear anything.

At some point, Chariot hugged the girl's arm while walking, and she leaned into her. Akko was squinting at this point, while her friends understood what was going on. Chariot was beaming, so full of life, and her friend was smiling softly, unable to fake annoyance despite wanting to.

"I swear I saw her somewhere, but not on that picture…" Akko muttered, clenching her fists, and aggressively rubbed the sides of her head. She knew there was something there, but she just couldn't figure it out but she had a feeling it was obvious, and it  _frustrated_ her.

"Are you really that stupid?" Sucy said, looking bored. She started picking more mushrooms while her friend glared at her. "Actually, nevermind, you  _are_  that stupid." She snickered.

"Sucy!" Lotte scolded. "Akko, I am sure that is professor Croix- Akko?!" She turned to find the brunette missing.

"OH MY GOD-"

"I can't wait for the world to end because Akko was an idiot."

Akko was sprinting to catch up with the two, which was a grave mistake because when she found them, they were with the guardian of Polaris, the bear that chased after her and Andrew.

He was outside instead of guarding, and he was nuzzling the redhead, while the other girl chose to keep a distance just in case.

The bear noticed Akko, and his friendly attitude suddenly change. She quickly changed her direction to the right, and was now running for her life as the bear ignored his owner to behead the menace.

Is this how her life ends? In the past trying to know every detail of her idol's life in her teenager years? Is this what she gets for abusing the powers of time for such a silly thing?

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" She yelled as she ran in all directions like those chase sequences she'd see on old cartoons. All what was messing was some goofy music to the scene, except that would be cruel because she was literally about to die.

Fortunately, someone saved her life by casting a spell on the bear, stopping him in his tracks, and she stopped as well but it was abrupt so she just tripped to the ground like the loser she was.

Her savior landed from her broom and glared at the bear.

"Seriously Arcas? Again? Can you stop trying to kill students?" The lilac haired witch said, and the bear looked down in shame. She moved to the brunette on the ground, and gave her a hand.

Akko looked up at her, and seeing her from that angle, and how she just saved her life… Her heart skipped a beat.

Akko wordlessly took her hand, and stared at her like an idiot, blushing.

Her eyes were wide and she wasn't sure what was happening.

"Croix! Is everything okay?" They both heard Chariot's voice from a distance, and when Croix turned to the brunette, she didn't find her. She could only look around her in confusion.

Akko was sprinting back to where she left Lotte and Sucy.

Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed but the moment she found out who that girl was, and realized just how old she would be in the present? Her heart didn't even go back to its normal pace, it just slowed down and her face paled and her blood froze and all she could think of was 'ew'.

She ended up slamming into someone, and fortunately she didn't fall on her back.

She looked up and saw Chariot, well, the older Chariot staring down at her with disappointment while Lotte hang her head from behind and Sucy grinned.

"Akko, care to explain?" Chariot asked in a low tone, but all Akko could say was…

"I ALMOST FELL FOR PROFESSOR CROIX RIGHT THERE!"

...And everyone stared at her like she lost her mind.

Once they were back into the present, Akko ignored everyone and ran towards Croix who was sitting with the professors in the cafeteria, enjoying a nice cup of ramen.

Chariot ran after her trying to stop her, but it was too late.

"Professor Croix! I'm sorry! I had a crush on you!" Akko yelled, in front of everyone, from students to professors, and Croix dropped her cup and stared at her.

"...What?" Croix blinked slowly, trying to understand what she just heard, and glancing at the other professors who started judging her.

...What…?

"So, I sort of traveled into the past and met you, and you were really cool and cute and saved my life, and then my heart skipped a beat but then I realized it was you and the crush was gone!" Akko rambled, and Croix wasn't sure if she was offended at the last part or not, since her brain was still trying to make sense of this. "I like you professor, but I am not into older women! You're like a mom to me! And if I'm being honest, you were way cuter when you were younger!"

Croix felt her words stabbing her over and over.

Old? A mom?! She was CUTER AS THAT THING SHE USED TO BE?

DOES THIS GIRL HAVE NO STANDARDS?

Akko just smiled and walked away, while everyone tried to keep themselves from laughing.

"I guess that the moral of the story is that Akko has a thing for smart people because she's dumb herself." Sucy muttered, while Lotte buried her face in her palms.

"I can't believe I'm into old women." Chariot said as she walked towards Croix.

"Shut up…" The older witch said, feeling dead inside. "I'm contemplating murder right now."

"I wonder if I'll ever age as well as you." The redhead smirked.

"I'm getting a divorce." Croix said, while Chariot laughed.


End file.
